


Complementary

by divagonzo



Series: Citrus Basket Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally is employed at the Ministry, as a junior administrator in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures and already stressing over the piles of parchment. Her day is immediately better when Ron shows up at her office unannounced before she’s officially on the clock one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> **NC-17**. Need I say more? Oh yes, then…. Semi-public sex, Ron’s mouth, slight D/s (if you squint just right) and a touch of angst in the beginning.

* * *

Hermione walked into the water closet known as her office and sighed at the ever-growing piles of parchment on her ancient desk. She’d been a junior administrator for a fortnight and came to the painful realization the previous Friday afternoon that, no matter how many hours there were in a day, and no matter how hard she worked, she’d never get finished with the growing piles of parchment on her desk. 

Now she truly understood how her parent’s office manager felt after a busy week keeping the billing running reasonably smooth for their practice - and getting payments from the NHS. 

But today, she was going to tackle the first important task on her desk: An elf in Lancashire, at the home of Theodore Nott, Sr, was being held in arrest by the county Sheriff for the brutal murder of Nott, Sr. He was found early Friday morning with his life-long elf standing over him, quivering in rage. 

At least that’s what the filing report mentioned. The bailiffs brought him in and he was being held downstairs, in an Enchanted Elf cell. 

“Hermione?” 

She looked up and smiled brightly. Ron stood in the doorway of her cramped office, lounging like he hadn’t worked 9 hours downstairs for the Aurors. His robes were crinkled and his hair was a mess so she presumed he’d gone out with his Senior overnight on a case, or mission. He never got that rumpled from sitting at his desk all night, writing up after-action reports. 

“Hey, kneazle got your tongue?” 

She blushed. “Sorry, I was just distracted looking at you. How’d it go overnight?” 

“Poor elf says he didn’t do it. Robards isn’t budging. Your boss probably will be called in to help along with the Ministry solicitor. It’s a mess, I reckon, and I don’t have to do more about it.” 

“So you’re off?” 

“Yeah. I’m knackered but I said I’d be at the shop at 2 to help George today. At least I have Sunday completely off.” He grinned like a confunded troll. “And you know what that means,” he waggled his eyebrows salaciously. 

“Ron,” 

“Yes dear?” 

“Lock the door and come here.” 

He turned the latch on the ancient door and saw his girlfriend throwing off her cloak. Under them was a crème sleeveless blouse, one of which he was present when she purchased it, along with a grey skirt that drifted down to her mid calves. “No one thinks I’m here yet since I’m not on the clock until half eight.” 

“Brilliant. Want to snog?” 

Her expression changed, showing Ron that snogging was only the first course. “Blimey!” 

“We don’t have long. My supervisor will be in at eight. I’m sure I’ll be assigned the case downstairs.” 

Ron threw off his robes and jumper, leaving him in a black vest and his trousers. He muttered at seeing her step out of her red knickers under her skirt. They went into a desk drawer with a smile on her face. 

“Blimey, I missed you this week,” He stepped around the mountains of parchment to behind the desk, finding Hermione pulling her blouse off, leaving her in her white brassiere. She shoved the lace up, leaving her breasts hanging below the constricting material. 

“Ron…”

“What?” 

She rolled her eyes before tackling his belt buckle, along with button and zip on his trousers. “I don’t have time to get completely naked.” She pushed him into the chair behind him, rolling back just slightly until it hit the wall. “And I don’t have time for you to throw me over the desk and fuck me ‘til I can’t walk.” 

She pointed her wand at the ever-present bulge in his pants and silently cast the spell at his bits. He hissed for a second before smiling. “Worked again.” She pointed her wand at her stomach and did a second incantation, watching her stomach turn bright red for a moment then settling back to her normal skin tone. “There,” she announced before throwing her wand aside. 

“Hermione, you cursed.” 

She scowled. “I don’t have time for games this morning, Ron. Either make me scream or I’ll put my knickers on and kick you out.” 

“Damn, you’re hot when you’re bossy.” He pulled her hips to him, the grey material sliding over her thighs to straddle his lap. “But it’s my turn.” He found her lips and kissed her, almost violently, rubbing his hands over her back, chest and breasts, her hips and under her skirt. 

“We don’t have time - “

He cut her off by biting her neck roughly, hearing her take a hissing breath. “Sorrynotsorry,” he apologized before kissing down her chest. “But I want you wet for my wand before I fuck you.” His fingers found her slick folds and he rummaged for a moment until he saw her face go tense. “Button, Button, where’s the button… there it is.” He watched her face go slack for a moment before her eyes closed and her mouth opened. He sat up taller and stuck his tongue in her mouth, giving her something to work on while he rubbed her clit to get her off. 

“Almost,” she breathed. 

He pulled back from her mouth and found the spot on her neck, hidden under a concealing charm to hide the knife scar. He attached his lips to her neck and sucked, hard, and felt her clamp down on the two fingers he’d shoved into her twat. Her wordless scream was stunning to his eyes a second before she drenched his hand. 

“Oh shite, that was amazing,” he groaned. She fell slightly slack on him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing hard into his vest. 

“Hermione, how do you want to do this?” 

She pulled back from his chest and gave him a dirty look. “Quit stalling and just fuck me as hard as you want.” 

He slunk down in the chair, hearing it squeak from his larger frame than Hermione’s body and let her pull his raging cock from his pants. “All yours, dear. Ride me ‘til your heart’s content.” 

“It’s not my heart that needs you,” she shifted again, holding his sloppy cock in her hands and tucked it under her skirt. She lifted her knees, up onto her toes, letting the head delve into her wet folds. 

He froze with her focused look and then inhaled hard, feeling her slowly slide down his cock until he was completely sheathed. “Shit, that’s amazing.” 

“Don’t sit there complimenting me on how we fit. Move,” she growled. 

He twitched, hard, and her face went slack. “You asked for it,” he growled back and thrust up while holding onto her hips, keeping her almost immobile. “I don’t care who knows this morning, Hermione. I’m gonna fuck you hard enough to make you wobble out of this office.” 

“Ron, don’t. They already tease me about you,” she whined. 

One of his hands left her hip and worked between their bodies, finding her clit stiff and proud under his fingertips. He pinched it slightly. 

Hermione bit her knuckles to keep from alerting everyone in the building what they were doing on the clock. 

“No you don’t. We’re not done yet,” as he reached up and pulled her hips hard onto his lap, driving his cock deeper into her. “You begged me to fuck you fast.” 

“It’s too much,” She started to melt under his ministrations, “it’s too much.” 

“No you don’t, not today,” he lifted her hips and dropped her down repeatedly, watching her fall apart again before his eyes. “One more time so I can come.” 

She fell forward onto his chest letting him thrust up into her. He slid out and she took a shuddering breath. 

“Bend over the edge of the desk. I’m not leaving without coming.” He moved his knees together so she could wiggle off his long legs and not spent cock. She turned and put her arms on her desk, showing the shape of her bum under the skirt. 

Ron stood behind her and lifted her skirt, showing her red cheeks to him, along with dripping slit. He worked her knees apart slightly, finding her bright red clit begging for more attention. But time was running out, for both of them. He put a knee up on the edge of the desk, keeping the other boot firmly on the ground before impaling his cock into her again. Hermione squealed under his slightly rough movements. “One more for me,” he spoke in his Auror voice while thrusting hard enough to wobble the parchment on her desk. 

She moaned, like the ghoul at his parent’s residence before she clamped down hard on his cock. She came, hard, all over his cock but he wasn’t quite there yet. He thrust hard again, grinding his pubic bone into her clit, and she came again. 

The band snapped like steel breaking in half. “Hermione,” he spoke in broken English and felt her collapse onto her desk. He fell backwards from her twat, watching the results of their lovemaking drip down onto the hardwood floor. 

The only noise left in the room was their synchronized panting. “Was that good enough,” he bit out while trying to remember how to breathe. 

“It was,” Hermione spoke into the wood of her desk, her arse still showing while her skirt was bunched up around her contorted waist. “I feel much calmer now.” 

Hermione found her wand on the ground and did cleansing charms on both of them, along with another in the room to clear the aroma of their lovemaking away. “Thank you for that. Sorry about being bossy towards you.” She pulled open the top drawer of her desk and pulled out the red knickers she’d had on, sliding the material up one leg then the other. 

“We shagged to take the edge off? Brilliant.” Ron sat up and tucked his very spent length into his pants and trousers. “Now I can go home and sleep, like a hibernating dragon.” He picked up his jumper along with his crumpled robes. 

“You do that, love. I’ll see you around dinner time.” 

Ron stood up and found the rest of his clothes, bunching them into his arms. “Hermione?” 

She stopped moving parchment on her desk and saw him looking bereft. “What is it?” 

Ron slid the jumper over his lean frame. “You know I hate working nights and being away from you.” 

“I know. I hate it too. But we’ll get there sooner than later. You watch, dear.” 

Ron lifted her chin for a chaste kiss. “It’s only ‘til I can save enough for a ring and a flat of our own.” 

“We’ll make do until then, dear.” She kissed him again. “Remember to get something to eat. You can’t sleep well if you’ve not had dinner, or something.” 

Ron stepped around the stacks of parchment, watching Hermione falling into her work yet again. He smiled at his hard-working best friend, girlfriend, and lover. He knew she loved him fiercely, even if she didn’t say it quite as often as he did. She showed him in so many ways, letting her actions demonstrate her love. He’d learned that through their letters the year she was finishing school. He’d tell her and she’d show him. He’d show her and she’d tell him. Better than chalk and cheese.

He opened the door to her miniscule office and departed, knowing she’d not notice for a few hours that he’d already gone home and to bed - without her, again.


End file.
